Marigoldtail's Struggle - A WCS Story - Unfinished - Chapter 1
by Ferd Terdison
Summary: Marigoldpaw is a young apprentice who finds her best friend from kit-hood moving to a different clan. She struggles to survive without him and makes a terrible mistake. Thunderclan is in a harsh time and their leader is very strict. Marigoldpaw who is later Marigoldtail would like to stay in Thunderclan but finds herself out of the forest.


Chapter 1.

I opened my eyes slowly, shafts of light shifted in and the world beyond me smelled. I didn't know what at the time it smelled like but it made my nose tickle with excitement. Then a paw landed right on my face and I had to bat it to get it off. It was a soft brown paw but it quickly was pulled off.

"Marigoldkit don't. Your sister is sleeping."

A big face leaned in to me as the she-cat licked my face earnestly. I pulled away, this must be my mom. She looked nice and smelled of me, my supposedly sister and of the forest. I could see the trees stretch beyond me and multiple prickly bushes in the clearing. I started to scramble out of this brown, stick like nest covered with green stuff but I was pulled back by my mother. "Wait till your sisters awake."

A scuffling noise pressed against the bracken. Something pounced against my side and I was face to face against a little golden kit.

"Hi." I said kindly to the little kit.

"Play nice okay Marigoldkit?" My mother asked.

"Okay… mom." I grumbled before turning my attention back to the little kit which was actually quite bigger than me.

"Hello, I'm goldenkit. My mother hasn't been much fun since yesterday. I don't know why but I did see a kit yesterday that isn't in my nest today." I was suddenly confused, what did this kit mean? The other kit wasn't in his nest today but he was yesterday?

"Maybe he's playing with you."

"But what would he be playing?"

"Perhaps a hiding game, or maybe your mom just took him out of the den for awhile."

"No, that's not at all like yellowkit."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry, I don't know. Hey! Wanna play with this ball of moss?"

"Yeah! Of course but what about we play out of the nursery?"

"Okay. I just have to ask my mom first." I then scrambled over to Barkfur, "can me and Goldenkit play out of the nursery?"

"No, Marigoldkit. What did I tell you?" Barkfurs tone hardened and I found myself with my tail in between my legs.

"Uhhh…?" I was completely baffled.

"Wait until your sister is awake; and Sunsettail is a little shocked from yesterday. I'm pretty sure she would like to keep Goldenkit with her." Barkfur replied, what did she mean?

"Okay," I turned to face Goldenkit who had a depressed look on his face.

"Its okay, maybe we could play inside the nursery with this ball of moss." I knew Goldenkit was just trying to be friendly but I wanted to go OUTSIDE the nursery.

"Eh, it's not as fun. We might as well just chase our own tails." I mewed sarcastically.

"Okay!" Meowed Goldenkit before he started to quickly turn around trying to batt his tail. I let out a soft mrrow of laughter,"It's just an expression!" Goldenkit quickly scrambled back into his nest which he had fallen out of after trying to chase his tail.

"Oh." I then heard a hushed tone and turned around to find my sister lunging towards me! I quickly scrambled out of her reach but her timing was to correct and she pinned me down awkwardly.

"Ha! Ha! You're the prey and now I can take my prey back to the elders." Dirtkit mewed.

"Over my dead body!" I slithered out from under her and pinned her down with her scruff in my mouth.

"You can go outside of the nursery if your father is watching." I heard a soft like voice and turned my head to see a sleek, tortoiseshell she-cat crouch slowly into the nursery. She was so pretty, with a gorgeous sunset-colored coat and a long bushy tail.

"You're pretty." I heard my littermate mew to the large she-cat. Although the she-cats coat was pretty she had a solemn like expression. She then curled up in Goldenkits nest and I then remembered what she said; 'You can go outside if-' But who cared about the if. I quickly scurried out of the nursery and found myself tumbling to the side.

"Watch where you're going kit!" A rough voice murmured, I pulled myself to my paws and stared at the old, un-groomed tom who knocked me over carelessly. I was going to rebuke the old tom when another tom started to jog towards me. He was fluffy and was a light-orange tabby.

"You really shouldn't annoy Badgerfoot." The tom's voice was smooth and he came to put me on my paws again.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as I went to face the mysterious tom.

"I am your-" He gulped, "father." _What's up with him? _

"Hi father!" He suddenly looked nervous and turned his head before padding away. I sighed, _I thought there would be more cats than this! _The old tom that I bumped into earlier was grumbling outside of a little hollow. A few other cats hung closer to a bigger open space that could also be a den.

I tilted my ears to a large rock. I heard muffled voices inside, _adventure! _ I bounded off at top speed, leaping paws outstretched until the rock wall hit my paws. I unsheathed my claws and put out another paw as I struggled to pull myself up. My hind legs swung back and forth and I couldn't get a good hold. I dug my claws in deeper and finally managed to get to the top of the first rock.

I panted heavily, a fast golden shape was running towards me. _Goldenkit! _With his big size and all he quickly made it up the first rock in seconds. His claws scraped against the rock and my ears were in pain.

"Shhhh!" I hissed, "I don't think we're supposed to be here. No ones even watching us!"

Goldenkit laughed, "Sorry."

"C'mon, lets climb the next rock!" I leaped, my first paw slid and I tumbled back down. "Ow!" I whispered, Goldenkit leaped and he quickly heaved himself up. I scrambled frantically until I felt teeth around my scruff and Goldenkit hauled me up. He panted, "Thanks." I whispered, panting back.

"Well start the raids tomorrow," Me and Goldenkit faced a wide opened den closed in by vines. A huge rock jutted out and was open to a view of the whole camp! _Raids? What is that?_

"Marigoldkit! Move!" Goldenkit hissed under his breath, he stood flat against the wall of the den. I crouched slowly to the wall.

"Your apprentices are trained and ready?" A dark voice sounded from inside the den and I could hear other voices responding. "Well bring them into battle." I shuddered, I didn't know exactly what he was talking about it made the fur ruffle along my spine. "Go make it seem like Riverclan has been hunting on Thunderclan territory."

"Now?"

"Yes now!" The voice hissed. "When else are you supposed to do it! Go to the old fox trail, nobody goes that way anymore."

"Yes."

"Yes." The two voices responded, I panicked.

"Goldenkit!" I jumped into a place of thick undergrowth and mossy vines. Goldenkit piled in after me. I saw multiple paws walk by, a pair of light brown paws and dark brown paws. One of the toms was large and I froze in my tracks. _Please don't smell us! Please don't smell us! _

After a moment of holding my breath until I thought I was going to pass out, the tom went along his way.

I sighed, "Remember?" Goldenkit huffed.

"Remember what?" I whispered back.

"The other cat is still in their." He mewed, I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach and the queasy, nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Goldenkit." He turned his head. "Where they talking about something called Ba-ttle?" I sounded out the funny word.

"I think so." He meowed back.

"What is battle?" I asked.

"Uhhh I think it has something to do with cats fighting." He meowed, crouching down low. The fur along my spine would not stay flat and made me nervously pant.

"Let's get out of here!" I whispered, before crouching down low until I reached the steep, rocky side of the second rock. I put my forepaws in front of me, slowly sliding down until I reached the top of the first rock awkwardly and my paw felt in pain. "Ow! I just hurt my paw!" I turned around, no Goldenkit. "Goldenkit?" I mewed, I peered over the top of the second rock. A large, brown tom held Goldenkit in his jaws. "Goldenkit!" I yowled, he looked at me hoping I could save him.

The tom put Goldenkit down roughly, "What do you kits think you were doing?!" The big tom sneered, my tail instantly went in between my legs and my body froze in a crouching position. So much adrenaline was running through my veins and I felt so scared! "Well?" He jerked me out of my frozen state, I looked at Goldenkit. He stared at me with the same frightened expression, "Uhhh-uhh we uh-uh were..?" I stammered, I was to scared to replied. We were the only ones in the whole entire clan that knew about his evil plan besides the other toms.

"My name is Timberstar, I am leader of Thunderclan. I understand that it is your first time out of the nursery Marigoldkit and Goldenkit your second. You don't understand the warrior code yet so I won't get as mad at you as I do as the other kits and apprentices. But here in Thunderclan we respect other cats privacy unless it is something they could help or participate with. Now, did you hear anything because this is also a quiz if I can trust your loyalty?"

Supposedly the now named Timberstar asked, I felt more calm about this cat but still felt frightened and this feeling that was deep down inside of me that one day he would do something absolutely terrible to me. "No, no. We didn't hear anything. We were here right after the toms left. W-we didn't know there was going to be a den here." Goldenkit mewed, he suddenly looked so tiny. Shaking and crouching as low as a snake's' belly. Timberstar dipped his head, "now be good kits and go play."

Goldenkit quickly jumped off the rock and next to me. We waited until he left, then we were finally able to take a breath. "I've never been so scared in my life!" Goldenkit meowed, "Should we tell our moms?" I asked, Goldenkit stared wide eyed at me. "B-but if our moms say anything than Timberstar would've known we heard him." I considered that, "yeah. Well what are we supposed to do?" I mewed, Goldenkit stared me dead in the eye. "Nothing." The way he looked at me I could tell it was pure fright and nervousness.

Moments later me and Goldenkit were laying outside with one of the elders. Lionpetal was her name, she was a pretty golden she-cat and had told us amazing stories about when she was a kit and how she would always be getting in trouble; and one time about when three foxes invaded her camp and she had to fight for her life. I like Lionpetal, she really enjoyed me and Goldenkits company and has great stories! I immediately saw a couple new cats who weren't full grown who walked in the camp entrance.

Excitement was bubbling inside of me and I quickly bounded off to them. A grey tom and red she-cat dropped fresh-kill at a pile that had a bunch of it! Me and Goldenkit ran up to them, they weren't to much bigger than Goldenkit. "Hi! My name is Marigoldkit!" I mewed, "and I'm Goldenkit!" The red she-cat laughed. "You guys are so cute! I remember seeing you when you were born Goldenkit!" "What about me?" I asked, the she-cat and tom exchanged weird glances.

"Uh-yes you too." The tom meowed but in a deeper voice, I was confused. "What's your guyses names?" Goldenkit asked, The red she-cat dipped her head. "I am Redpaw, I'm Rainwishes apprentice. See that she-cat over there?" She pointed with the tip of her tail to a gray speckled she-cat with pretty, blue eyes. Next to her was another cat who laughed at something she said. Rainwish seemed nice. "And I am Shadowpaw, Darktip is my mentor. But I don't see him anywhere, anyways he's all dark brown; and pretty big if you ask me." I gulped, Goldenkit froze.

"Are you kits okay?" Shadowpaw asked, I blinked. "Uhh yeah. What do you learn when your an apprentice?" I mewed, Redpaw hesitated. "We learn how to become a Warrior. Well we do anyways, unless we want to be a Medicine cat. But since we're learning to be Warriors we learn battle techniques and how to hunt and climb trees and all that stuff." "That's so cool!" I yowled, Redpaw laughed. "Well…" "Goldenkit! Marigoldkit! Dirtkit!" I looked behind my shoulder, Sunsettail was shouting from the nursery. "Time to eat!" Dirtkit and Goldenkit ran right past me. "Coming!" I meowed.

Dirtkit and I suckled sweet milk until I became drowsy. I could see vibrant orange, red, and yellow surround the scenery from outside of the nursery. My eyelids started to droop and I felt more and more tired with each suckle. Soon, which I hadn't even noticed. I began to fall into sleep, and I let my body relax.

I yawned, slowly opening my eyes. I could see little, bright lights through the nursery entrance. But besides that it seemed pitch black, I could see the outline of my mothers small frame through the moon and star light. Dirtkit was sleeping soundly, curled up next to Barkfurs flank. I stretched, hopping out of my nest. _Me and Goldenkit could have a night time adventure! _I shook with excitement, trying not to let out a high pitched mew; when I heard a cat screeching. "Riverclan! Riverclan has been on our territory!"

I knew whos voice that was, and the nervousness in his tone made me even more scared. It was Timberstar! _Why in the middle of the night!? _I hurried and hopped back into my nest, acting like I had just woke up. Barkfur sat up, wrapping her tail tightly around me and Dirtkit. Dirtkit was still sleeping soundly, Goldenkit instantly sat upright. "What's going on?" He mewed through a tired yawn. Sunsettail listened to Timberstars loud wails. "What is it!?"

Barkfur hopped up, shifting her paws and stretching quickly before stalking out into the darkness. I got up, "Goldenkit?" I whispered, Goldenkit leaned in closer. "Yeah?" "Get your mom to leave and we can go have some fun while every cat is busy!" Goldenkit nodded triumphantly, like he had won something. "Mom!" Goldenkit wailed, "yes dear?" "I'm worried. Will you go find out what's going on?"

Sunsettail yawned, "Aww. Yes." She groaned tiredly, "DON'T go anywhere." Goldenkit nodded sleepily, she jumped out of her nest before meeting angry warriors outside the nursery. Goldenkit chuckled, "now what?" I flicked my tail over my back to make him follow me, before slipping out of the nursery and running around to some thick bushes. Goldenkit seemed to trip over something through the darkness and landed on my tail. "Ow!" I whispered through the pain, "let's listen. Maybe Timberstar has evil plans." Goldenkit dipped his head, "he already does."

Me and Goldenkit tried to make out something through the mad retorts about Riverclan. One warrior kept going on and on and on. "Stupid furballs! Coming over to _our _ land and starting up a fight!? Do they want us to claw their ears off?" Another she-cats pelt was ruffled and she meowed. "Are we going to do something about this or not?" Another tom sat in the corner, "It doesn't make sense. How does Timberstar even know about this? Why would he be up all night? Is he waiting for something to happen?"

_I hadn't thought about that… why don't the other cats realize this! Maybe Goldenkit and I could talk to the tom and tell him about it. But who would listen to kits anyways? _A voice rang above the others, "Marigoldkit! Goldenkit!" Goldenkit looked frightened. "C'mon!" I called over my shoulder, running past the bushes to a place I hadn't seen before. I looked behind my shoulder, Goldenkit was hesitating about coming with me. I could tell, he looked at me. Surprise in his eyes, "I can't do this. I want to go back, I-" Above him stood Darktip, "Wise choice kit." Goldenkit turned around, "Ahhhh!"

Goldenkit leaped back into me, sending my flying into sharp, thorned, bushes. "Ow!" I snarled, "s-sorry!" Goldenkit yowled, taking his eyes back on Darktip. Darktip stepped forwards, "We have kits here. Naughty, naughty kits! You know what I do to naughty kits?" I pulled myself out of the bushes carefully, thorns piercing my pelt and making me bleed. I felt as if I had already been punished enough. I pulled out a thorn longed in my shoulder, I bit back pain. "I _blame _them." Darktip growled menacingly, clawing himself with a claw at a time as he raked his forehead.

It was so gruesome, making me cringe every time he swiped his claw across his forehead. Goldenkit huddled next to me, scared and frightened we shivered. I could hear Barkfur and Sunsettail calling our names. Darktip crouched forward slowly, I was too scared to run and pressed myself closer to Goldenkit. He yowled in pain, pulling back. "Ow!" I was surprised and still shivered with pain. _Starclan help us! _

"The kits! Th-they clawed me! How could you! I was trying to help you find your mother's!" Darktip yowled as loud as he could but still with the hint of surprise and pain in his voice. I saw multiple cats run up to Darktip. The next face I saw I was not happy. It was Timberstar. He came around Darktip, "Kits. Come with me." He whisked his tail across me and Goldenkit and pressed himself closer to us. I didn't know where we were going but if it was with Timberstar, I didn't want to go.

He picked me up by the scruff until we got into the den. He made sure Goldenkit was close by, I could tell he was trying to sneak. On the way up my rump hit the second rock, along with the a couple of thorns still stuck in my pelt. Goldenkit slunk down, easily leaping into Timberstars den. He put me down on his nest, it was lined with feathers and looked more comfortable than the ones in the nursery. Goldenkit sat by me, I was so scared I thought that I would never see Dirtkit or Barkfur again.

"You scratched Darktip, why may I ask?" Timberstar was interrogating us but I knew we couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe us, he wouldn't believe that the tom raked his own head! Goldenkit and I sat in silence, tails tucked, ears flat, body shivering. "Well!?" He growled now scowling, "I uh-" I began, frightened to the bone. "No, it was me-" Goldenkit mewed more confident, _He's trying to defend me! _ "Uh.." We both stammered, "Timberstar narrowed his eyes. His fur ruffling even more, making him look twice the size. _Oh no…_

"Were so sorry!" I blurted out, a tear ran down my face and I felt as if a rainstorm had washed me away on the inside. I felt flooded with tears and coldness flew through my body. Goldenkit stood back, "No. No!" I close me eyes. Letting sadness overtake me, not even caring about what stupid Timberstar had to say. I could feel more anger in the room, and predicted it was probably coming off of Timberstar. But it wasn't, it was coming off of Goldenkit.

"Sh- We didn't do anything! Darktip got mad at us for sneaking off, and he said that he blamed naughty kits. So he raked himself across the forehead to make it seem like we scratched him! Bu- but we didn't!" Goldenkit broke into a crying storm too and he rested his muzzle on my head. We shook together, madness washing off his pelt and sadness overcoming both of us. I choked back tears, sniffling. We sat in silence, until my tears soaked into my pelt and I looked up. Timberstar should've been sitting their, but he wasn't.

"Goldenkit." I mewed stiffly from all the crying. He looked up, licking up his tears. "W-what?" He quivered, "Timberstar is, gone." He looked up too, "What should we do?" I didn't answer his question, I walked out of the den instead until I stood over the miny cliff. No cats were here except a few elders looking around camp. I heard nails clicking and Goldenkit was by my side. "Just the elders." He sniffled, I shook with the memory of what was an hour ago when Timberstar stood over us as if he was going to kill us. "C'mon, we gotta tell the _clan _what happened." I mewed.

Even though the elders were the only ones in sight, I began. "Earlier this night, we heard Timberstars calls and our moms left. Me and Goldenkit decided to sneak out and see what the fuss was." I could see the elders had quickly gathered below the rock, some calling to us, some scolding us to get down. I kept going, quickly noticing a couple of cats walk in; astonished. "Me and Goldenkit were behind these pooky bushes and Darktip came to us. He said we were naughty and trapped us, he told us he blamed naughty kits. He scratched himself across the forehead and make it look like it was _our _fault. Darktip made a scene and Timberstar quickly brought us to his den. Giving us a lecture, he didn't believe me and Goldenkit and left us crying and whimpering. But were here! And we have told the truth!"

The other Thunderclan cats started muttering and Sunsettail came in with wet cheeks. Barkfur jumped up the rocks, "kits! We've been looking for you!" She choked back tears, picking me up by the scruff. Sunsettail ran a lot more swiftly than I thought she would with all of her fluff. Carrying her large kit who was nearly half the size of her. Being pulled and carried back to the nursery we were finally back in our nest. Before I knew it, hearing all the noise outside, the shocked voices, the scolding voices, the scowls, and the threats I was asleep.

I woke up to birds chattering and complete silence. Barkfur was eating a plump bird, _lucky Dirtkit! She slept through everything! _ Dirtkit was curled up sleeping, Goldenkit was nestled into Sunsettail. "Good morning sweetheart." Barkfur licked the top of my head, I flattened my ears. "Where are all of the other cats?" I asked, "There gone. After Riverclan has been hunting on our territory they are going to meet them in battle. Nothing for you to be worrying about really. I hope Timberstars alright, Thunderclan would be devastated if he died. Hes to strong and courageous, he wouldn't die. Would he?" _Why is she worrying so much about Timberstar?_

After drinking milk until my stomach was full Dirtkit was awake and we wrestled playfully. I tried to forget about yesterday as much as I could. I wasn't even a moon old and had already been blamed for scratching a warrior in the face, trapped in the leaders den _and_ been accused and looked for as if I were dead. I was shocked after everything happened and now Timberstars evil plan had been carried out and they were fighting Riverclan for no reason! Me and Goldenkit were going to grow up learning all of Timberstars plans and secrets.

Goldenkit leaped on top of my stomach, quickly using my hind legs I pushed him off. He whimpered sharply, "are you-" Goldenkit leaped at me, aiming his sheathed claws toward my throat. I slid out of the way, he hit the dust. Twisting on his paws he leaped towards me again, but this time I couldn't move out of the way fast enough. I twisted lunging at him, we met in mid air. He was atleast twice the size of me and I couldn't hold his weight. I slid underneath him like a snake, quickly swiping my sheathed claws over his belly. He fell over dramatically like he was dead. "I won!"

Moonpaw, one of the apprentices was showing us battle moves. He was really nice and Barkfur and Sunsettail let us battle. Dirtkit stepped up in the circle with me, Goldenkit stepped out. "3 2 1!" Moonpaw yowled, Dirtkit instantly leaped at me. She hid it well as if she was crouching and I wasn't expecting it. I suddenly got bowled over, Dirtkit was about to run her paw down my throat when I gave her a fast swipe across the face, giving myself enough time to wriggle out of her reach. I stood up on my hind paws, swiping aggressively with my front paws. I bowled her over this time but she somehow rolled out of it. I leaped at her anyways and got a hard kick in the chin, Moonpaw smacked his paw down.

"Are you okay?" Moonpaw asked, I shook myself. "Yeah." The battle went on, Dirtkit was standing still. Looking as calm as over, leaping towards her paws I knocked her over. She quickly pounced back up and I found myself under her stomach. There wasn't enough room and she awkwardly hoped off. I pulled out my paw, tripping her. I lunged on her back before she could move. She bucked me off, falling stiffly on the ground I swiped her face. She fell of balance, I swiped her throat, I swiped her stomach. I won!

"Marigoldkit strikes again!" I yowled, Moonpaw laughed. "Very well. I'm looking forward to having you three in the apprentice den. You'll make great apprentices!" Moonpaw turned toward the entrance of the camp. I watched him go disappointed, Dirtkit trailed off to the medicine cats den. "Where is she going?" I asked as I watched her go, Goldenkit sat down puzzled. "I don't know."

Goldenkit started to follow my sister, when I stopped him. "Goldenkit," I whispered, he turned. "What?" He tilted his ears toward me, I waved my tail running away toward the bushes. Leaping in I was pleasured to find my secret hiding place the same. "This is my hideout." Goldenkit looked astonished, gasping in awe. "I have an idea." I waved my tail past his nose, he looked at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"What?" He bounced up and down full of energy. "My secret hideout leads to a _bunch_ of cool trails and areas only warriors go. I spend _a lot_ of time in here. I even caught a mouse and put it on the fresh-kill pile." I bragged, he gasped again. "Wow!" "I know where the warriors are battling, and _we _can watch them. Maybe.." I let my voice trail off, making Goldenkit tilt his head. "We can learn a battle move or two."

Goldenkit stepped backwards, a look of horror crossed his expression. "What?" I asked, _Does Goldenkit not want to have fun? _"Uhh.. well. I-I don't know about this. What if Timberstar catches us… again?!" He stammered, I suddenly felt nervous. Goldenkit was right, but I knew this place well and I knew or predicted anyways that we _wouldn't _get caught.

"Goldenkit, we _will not_ get caught! Or by my means anyways, but we need to hurry and go now or else we won't be able to go at all! I'm going, if you go now we will be back before Dirtkit even leaves the medicine cat den! Come on!" I yowled over my shoulder before jumping through once again another hidden area. Trees blocked the sun out from my view and shade cast over my bright yellow pelt. Pine needles crunched under my paws and squirrels chattered in the distance. I felt so at home.

Goldenkit stalked behind me, "So.. how long have you been here?" He mewed, still not seeming sure of himself. I calculated the answer, "Uhhh… about half a moon. I come here every night about. It's super cool!" I meowed, leaping over a log easily and scaling over a large rock. Goldenkit stumbled over the log uneasily and scrambled frantically over the rock. He looked so uncomfortable in his Thunderclan home. "A little bit farther, but you have to find your way through some sharp gorse bushes." I heard Goldenkit sigh from behind me.

We had been traveling for awhile now, through the gorse bushes at last I found my way up a half broken tree. The bark scraping my soft paw pads, Goldenkit stumbled up. "Ow!" I heard him mumble, "shhh!" I hissed, I could see warriors tackling each other. A few lay motionless and others begged for mercy under the Thunderclan cats. Timberstar growled at Stripedstar, "If I ever see you hunt on our territory again I will not give your helpless warriors mercy!" Stripedstar sat in horror and backed away. His fur lay flat, he didn't even answer as he padded away.

Although I had never experienced or seen a battle before, I knew something was off. Multiple cats mouths tilted open and blood spilled out. I didn't see their flanks moving. I thought clan cats didn't kill in battle, but I guess I was wrong. Stripedstar came back silently, running to moveless cats that smelled of fish. A tear came down his cheek and his clanmates yowled in grief, fear, and anger. Timberstar chuckled as he lead his limping cats out of the clearing.

I looked back, Goldenkit looked stunned. He sat motionless, but still breathing unlike the other cats. "Goldenkit!" I hissed, "Come on! We gotta go! The other cats are heading back to camp!" He didn't move, his mouth still hung open. "Goldenkit!" I whispered, I lightly touched him with my paw. He rocked slowly, before tumbling off of the splintered tree. Leaves rustled and the warriors stopped.

_Oh no! _I quickly leaped down, Goldenkit suddenly became cooperative and sheltered under the half-broken tree. I crouched next to him, my flanks shook unsteadily against his. Timberstar scoffed, "we don't have time for this! We have to celebrate our victory with the clan!" He stormed on, I shuddered. _Sure. Call it what you want, 'your victory!' _I repeated in my mind. I was so shaken, some of the warriors in Thunderclan even looked more shaken than me!

Goldenkit and I had made it back to camp before the warriors did, Goldenkit however had snagged his tail and he still looked in shock. He hadn't talked to me since and I could sense fear and anger coming off his pelt. We broke through the bushes and ran up to the nursery the same time as the warriors of Thunderclan rushed to the medicine cats den. "What are you doing inside her kit!?" I heard Timberstars voice shout, _Dirtkit! _

Barkfurs fur started to bristle, she immediately ran out of the nursery before she even noticed me and Goldenkit! I was starving! Luckily Sunsettail was here, I didn't even want to worry about Dirtkit right now. I was to tired and hungry to even set my mind straight on what I had witnessed. Sunsettail somehow managed to pull Goldenkit in to her stomach although how big he was. "What's wrong?" She asked, I panicked. Goldenkit had been so uncooperative with speaking to me I didn't know if he would flat out tell her!

He shook his pelt, and suddenly looked back to normal again. "Nothing. Just hungry, that's all." I sighed, _Whew! _"I'm starving!" I mewed, "can I have milk from you?" I asked Sunsettail, hopping into her nest. "Yes, of course." She replied, I curled up in her bushy tail. Starting to suckle, sweet flavors filled my mouth and I nestled in closer to her and Goldenkit. Heat and affection came off of Sunsettail toward me, and her milk tasted better than Barkfurs. I felt so comfortable with her, now that I was laying her with her and Goldenkit. I kind of wished she way my mom.

I was right about to fall into sleep when Barkfur came in carrying Dirtkit. They nestled up and I felt teeth around my scruff. I was now laying here with my small mother and Dirtkit, my medicine cat interested sister. The last few days had been so interesting, tonight I was going to sneak out to my secret hiding place again. On the way to the battlegrounds I had seen a new trail, and I was going to investigate.

I acted like I was asleep for what seemed forever. Barkfur still hadn't fallen asleep! Which was weird because she usually was always the one to fall asleep first. Barkfur stood up slowly, before sneaking out of the nursery. I acted like I was asleep still, just in case. But she didn't come back after a while, I finally got up. The nest wasn't warm anymore, I slunk down. I smelled Barkfurs scent, I knew where she was going! I could go to my secret trail and see what she was up to, not as if I wanted to spy on her.

I kept low to the ground in case of any woken warriors. I smelled… Timberstars scent with Barkfurs! I panicked, _he's not close, don't worry. _I licked my fluffed shoulder fur, before slowly pulling myself through the bushes. Twigs and branches scratched my pelt, I slunk through quietly. I shook the twigs off my fur, quietly approaching the many trails. Their scent was close, this was the path!

I let the hedges and gorse bushes cover myself in between the two cats. I was behind them, but not by much. After traveling a little bit farther, over fallen pieces of bark and acorns I finally smelled their scent even closer. Along with quiet voices, _it sounds like their trying to keep this conversation secret. _I heard Timberstars low voice of a growl, "I won't let them hunt on our territory again! It's not true, by the way." I heard a pause, then a laugh. "What's not true?" Barkfurs voice sounded confused. _So many things aren't true with you Timberstar! It could be anything!_

"The kits. What they said." Timberstar replied, "The kits? What they said? What kits?" Barkfur mewed, Timberstar sighed laughing. "Nothing.." A long silence was filled, and I felt more and more awkward in my pelt. "Who? Tell me?" Barkfur demanded, "Marigoldkit and Goldenkit… they… said nothing." Timberstar was trying to hide what I had said to the clan. But how would he know? He wasn't there when I talked to the clan.

"I- I don't know what youre talking about. But I did hear the elders chatting about something to do with them giving a 'meeting' over the past moon." Timberstar joked, "It- wasn't a meeting. They said we had done something terrible to them, me and Darktip but… We didn't. You notice how they cause so much trouble around camp. They just want attention." My pelt bristled, I could see through the bushes Barkfurs dark coat moving away from the lighter color of brown that must be Timberstar.

"No. No. They- they don't try to cause trouble, their just kits! I hardly even see them!" Barkfur growled, Timberstar brown outlining moved closer to Barkfurs tiny frame. "Goldenkit and Marigoldkit are getting very very close." Timberstar argued, _thats none of your business! _"And…?" Barkfur stalled, "and…" Timberstars voice trailed off, "Maybe you should just give Marigoldkit to Sunsettail. You seem to have your paws full with that one and-" "I- I'm not a good mother! That's what you think!? Maybe she's not your kit like Dirtkit but she's _mine!" _Leaves crackled and Barkfurs scent became stail.

I had halted where I stood, _what does she mean? Not his kit like Dirtkit? Do we have different fathers?! _I was so confused, shaken, and bewildered. How could this be? Timberstar was still there, I wanted to jump out of the bushes right there but I knew I couldn't. _Come on Marigoldkit! You can do it! You have to stand up to Timberstar, he hurt your mother. _Voices rang in my head, unfamiliar voices. _No! But, Barkfur may not even be my mother! _I fought back in head, pressure built inside of voices kept calling.

Suddenly I felt worried, panicking. Stress was building inside of me, and I felt as if summer heat was pouring down on me. My pelt burned and I collapsed, hotness surged through my body. And I felt sick, my body hurt, and I couldn't see. _I-I ne-need to get- help! _I yowled in excruciating pain, dragging myself through the bushes. Thorns clawed at my pelt and I couldn't see or feel anything. Finally moonlight was seen in my crooked, fading green eyes. I had made it, but I was weak instead of strong, and only blackness filled my vision.

"Marigoldkit! Marigoldkit!" A paw pushed me, relief and cold air flooded through my body. "H-huh?" Barkfur was shaking me vigorously, I awoke with a start. Panting I sat upright, stars still lay scattered among the sky and the moon shone brightly. "Barkfur!" I jumped onto Barkfur, crying into her fluffy chest fur. "Wh-what's wrong darling? Why are you all the way out here?" Barkfur asked. At that moment I completly forgot about Timberstars and Barkfurs talk, I was just glad to be nuzzled in her sweet aroma and fur.

The next morning I was so tired I slept until the afternoon! Which wasn't like me at all, Goldenkit and Sunsetfur went to explore camp since me and Goldenkit now had that privilege taken away from us if we went alone. Dirtkit was still pressed up against me though, if Dirtkit could she would sleep for a moon! I awoke, having a pounding sensation in my head as a weakness stirred inside of me. I tired rubbing it away with my paw but it wouldn't go away!

Barkfur was luckily besides me and I told her about the pain in my head, she laughed. "Your having your first headache! It's okay, every cat gets 'em. Must've just played to hard yesterday." She picked me up by the scruff and carried me to the medicine cats den. I instantly knew from the bitter yet sweet fragrance of herbs and the colorful flowers and leafs all over the floor. Not to forgot how bad it reeked of sick cats in here! "So, what seems to be the problem here?" An orange, tabby, tom asked. His voice was stern yet concerning.

"Oh just Marigoldkits first headache, that's all." Barkfur meowed, Flameheart dipped his head. He quickly picked up a weird looking type of brown nut. It was huge! But luckily Flameheart chewed it up into smaller bits. "What is it?" Barkfur asked, the tom pushed it over. "Cob Nuts, used for pains.. Or for elders anyways. Give it a go," I quickly licked up a few of the shards of the Cob Nuts. It didn't taste to bad, it didn't really have a flavor. It smelled musky like mouse and tasted like earth, roots and a strong salt. Afterwards I felt much better, drinking Barkfurs milk I quickly collapsed into sleep once more.

When I woke up later that day it was bright and sunny, but calm like mid-day. No one was in the nursery, I suddenly felt worried. _Where did they all go? _I trotted outside of the nursery, sighing with relief. Goldenkit and Dirtkit were playing, talking, laughing and rolling in the grass beneath the trees large shade. Sunsetfur was nowhere to be seen as Barkfur was with my father. I was still a little groggy and trotted over to my parents. Barkfur laid down hazily, as the tom soon saw me he trotted away. Barkfur paying no attention to him at all.

_Should I ask Barkfur about last night? _But I didn't think thoroughly and just blurted out the words more hastly than I ever intended to. "Why were you talking to TImberstar last night?" I asked, I don't even think Barkfur knew I was there so she was utterly shocked. She opened up her eyes and stared at me, not knowing what to say. "No reason darling. I just wanted to know about the next attack." _Next attack!? _ "That's not what it sounded like," I mewed. I didn't know where I got all of this courage from while speaking to my mother. Maybe it's because she was acting so calm about it, she let out a sigh.

"Your just a kit, you don't know what we said." _What does she mean I'm just a kit! I still hear things! _"Th-that's no excuse!" I hissed, "why were you… talking to him like he was y-your mate!?" She shook her head, her pelt suddenly lifting among her spine in embarrassment. "Maybe when your older we'll talk about this," she meowed walking away. But she couldn't avoid me forever, she was my mom. I just stomped off to the elders den, maybe they would tell me a story and calm me down.

"With one swipe of a paw I took down the mangy beast of a fox!" Sunfeather yowled with triumph, Lionpetal laughed. "Not with one paw…" "Of course not with one paw you mouse-brains! If anything I fought the hardest in that battle!" A gruff voice scowled from the shadows. Badgerfoot stepped out, "Sorry about that. Badgerfoot lost his kit in that battle," Duskcloud whispered into Marigoldkits ear with a nod of grief. Sunfeather and Lionpetal both looked at the large, fluffy tom. A pang of grief and sadness seemed to claw at them. _I came here to feel better, not worse!_

But Marigoldkit did feel excitement and adventure burn inside of her as they told her the story, soon sunset came upon and Marigoldkit was called by Sunsettail. She trotted to the nursery, her ears flat and her fur ruffled uncomfortably. She saw Goldenkit looking outside of the nursery, looking sad as if he were looking for a lost friend. As Marigoldkit came around the corner a big shape leaped on her and she fell to the ground. Panting for breath she looked up into the pinecone, dark brown eyes of Goldenkit.

She was smothered by licks and the large, fluffy golden tom. "I missed you!" Goldenkit mewed, Marigoldkit blushed. Laughing she licked him back, _Goldenkit never fails to cheer me up. _Goldenkit hopped off of her, "I get to be an apprentice in two moons!" He squealed, Marigoldkit suddenly got it. "Thats why your so excited!" Marigoldkit meowed. "Well of course to see you! Too…" His voice trailed and Dirtkit came around the corner. "Hi sis! I missed you today, you slept later than me for once." She mewed before padding into the nursery. But Marigoldkit wasn't tired and sat outside with Goldenkit as the blazing, beautiful sun dipped low through the trees.

I of course found myself in Barkfurs nest and… wasn't so happy about it. Finally after both of them were asleep I slipped out of the nursery. It felt good to feel the cold, moonshine wash over me. _I'll always be a night owl, _Marigoldkit memorized before hanging low like a snake as she practically slithered to her secret hideout trails. Marigoldkit felt the ground beneath her paws and hopped about, she loved the forest more than anything! Even more than Goldenkit, well… almost.

_Adventure! _Ran through my head as I darted and dashed in between the tree-sap smelling trees. I hurled myself at the nearest tree, _I'll be the first 'paw to ever know how to climb a tree! _Marigoldkit unsheathed her claws under her kitten fluff, but she felt unbalanced on her little legs and slipped from the tree to the ground. "Ow!" I murmured, I quickly tried to scale the tree again. Hopping up I snagged a claw, but luckily was able to draw my hind legs on a thin branch. But I was to heavy, a snap of a branch was heard and I plummeted to the ground into a pile of leaves. _Oh no! What if somebody heard me? _

I sat still for a while in the leaves, the leaves clung to my pelt as my hot breath came out in steamy gasps. I waited for what seemed like forever, I heard no noise and decided to be more careful at where I was putting my paws. The next try I made sure to go slowly, putting one paw in front of the other. I stretched out a forepaw and dug my claws out onto the rough, bark. My hind paw following as my other forepaw followed along onto a thin branch.


End file.
